cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fallen Knights
The "Fallen Knights" (倒れた騎士 Taoreta Kishi) are a series of cards with "Fallen Knight" in the card name. The cards are exclusive to the Shadow Paladin clan they were first introduced on F G Booster Set 1: Future Generation. Background Who are the Fallen Knights? In general the Fallen Knights are a band of rebels that dwell within the United Sanctuary. Most of them are soldiers that had been apart of either Shadow Paladin,Royal Paladin or Gold Paladins. They broke away from their respective clans after meddling in forbidden forms of blood magic, they believe that as long as they are successful in battle, it doesn't matter what allies they must sacrifice or what laws they must break. They stand now as a small rebel alliance within the Shadow paladin's even some famous figures such as "Mordred" and "Blaster Dark" have been known to join this force. Related Background Who are the "Chaos" Knights? The "Chaos Knights" (かおすナイト Kaos Naito) are units with the title "Chaos" in the name. They are typically high up generals or officials with great strength and power. They earned the title "Chaos" by relying on the dark powers of disorder and chaos. They are typically people who ended up making a deal with the master of chaos who is currently unknown and unnamed. The only knowledge we know of this dark force is he resides somewhere deep within the Star Gate. Mechanics Like most of other Shadow Paladin units and sub clans, they primarily focus on retiring their own units to gain advantages and abilities. However what makes them different is their focus on dealing direct damage. By sacrificing their own allies, they gain tremendous power and skills that allow their units to score damage without even having to land a hit on the opponents vanguard. This applies tremendous pressure onto the opponent and is a rare and valuable skill, as well as are able to call more units from the deck to field with greater ease. However along with this comes great weakness, in order to activate these skills not only do they require to retire massive amounts of rearguards, which can be stressing on the deck and hand, but also a lot of their abilities are very late game priority, only being able to activate when both players have grade 3 units or later. They also tend to have requirements on the opponent to be at specific points of damage and earlier, and have no way to actually score a killing blow without landing a direct hit to the Vanguard. List of Fallen Knight Cards Grade 0 * Fallen Knight, Maddie * Fallen Knight, Brutal Avenger (Critical Trigger) Grade 1 * Fallen Knight, Wulfengal * Black Wizard of Fallen Knights, Sinro * Witch of Fallen Knights, Silnei Grade 2 * Fallen Knight of Blue Flames, Dornar * Fallen Knight, Shadow Raid Archer Bridane * Fallen Knight, Vengeful Lancer Grade 3 * Fallen Knight of Illusions, Mordred "Chaos" Grade 4 * Avenging Dragon, Phantom Core "Chaos" Category:Clan